Y la próxima eres tú
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Quizá creas que estoy divagando pero no es así. Seré más clara y te pondré un ejemplo sobre como él ...


**Notas de la autora: **

Usualmente mi imaginación fluye más cuando escribo en papel, tarde apenas un poco en transcribir esto. Usé excesivamente las "Y" estoy consiente de eso.

Es un fic dedicado para todas esas chicas fans de Beyond que comenzaron su fascinación con algún accidente en wikipedía, una imagen mal editada, o que directamente otra loca les presento al personaje, etc.. cuando comenzamos a buscar de Beyond hasta más no poder.

Nunca he escrito algo como esto, espero que les guste.

En honor al primer año de Azúcar Negro.

****Disclaimer**: **El universo y personajes en su mayoria son parte de Death Note y a su vez es propiedad de Nisio Isin, Ohba y Obata.

* * *

><p>Él y yo nos conocimos hace tanto tiempo que puedo y me atrevo a decir que tiene mi confianza.<p>

Él a simple vista es un chico raro, tiene mala postura, malos y exagerados hábitos, duerme de cuatro a dos días a la semana, ríe estruendosamente cuando tiene algo entre manos. Es un negociador de primera categoría: ay de aquél que haga un trueque con él por que seguramente saldrá perdiendo pero convencido de que ganó.

Miente espléndidamente, sin embargo es un poco despistado. Su cabeza se preocupa más en el portero que en el resto del equipo. Allí su único defecto, por que esta consiente de la trama principal y de los problemas que se tienen que cubrir sin embargo se pierde en ese mundo y se olvida de otras cosas. Digamos de otra manera más fácil de entender: Él piensa que tú, yo y todos somos piezas de ajedrez que no se moverán a no ser de que él o su contrincante en este caso L, las mueva. Error fatal por que en realidad las personas somos como hongos o bacterias: reaccionamos de manera diferente ante ciertos estímulos.

Quizá creas que estoy divagando pero no es así. Seré más clara y te pondré un ejemplo sobre como él es despistado.

Tú te presentas bromeando con él con el nombre de "Fulanita de Tal" y al cavo de unas horas él te llama Susana (Imagina que es tú nombre en caso de que no lo sea) y él finge que tú te presentaste así después de algunos chistes con respecto a ser Fulanita. Trata él de convencerte de que tienes mala memoria para enmendar su error.

Y a veces funciona y otras tantas no. Lo cual nos hace caer en cuenta que miente. No como otros hombres que mienten sobre la cantidad de mujeres con las cuales se acuestan. No, él tiene mentiras diferentes, son mentiras de las que te dicen "él sabe más de lo que aparenta". ¡Es allí cuando ataca! Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera se da cuenta. Sí, en un principio piensas en que es un idiota friki pero poco a poco una de sus mentiras hacen querer saber quien realmente es él. Quieres saber por que mintió sobre ese tema y pues preguntárselo directamente es una perdida de tiempo por que es muy misterioso e insistirá en que tú le brindaste dicha información, y por eso mismo tienes que ser tu misma la que tiene que buscar la respuesta al misterio.

Sin darte cuenta…a pesar de que te miente descaradamente, pensarás en él todo el día. Estarás tan entretenida resolviendo sus acertijos, buscando la verdad de sus falacias que cada vez encuentras más y más hasta darte cuenta de que él es un homicida, pero eso no te sorprenderá por que de una u otra manera ya estabas tan enredada con sus misterios que fue solo como un pequeño susto.

Creo que en lugar de haber lo conocido en persona supiera su historia en el periódico, seguramente le tacharía de cerdo y canalla. Pero creo que es justificante… en parte. Él al igual que yo y todos… es humano, tiene sentimientos y ese sentir solo es rencor por la forma en que se le trato. No voy a contar su pasado, es su vida, y aparte de que él no se ha abierto lo suficiente conmigo como para saber santo y seña de lo que hiso, solo lo dijo de una forma sencilla pero fácil de comprender como lo es un resumen o un boceto burdo. Solo les diré que le trataron por mucho tiempo como una refacción, alguien que puede ser sustituido fácilmente si el original deja de funcionar y lo mismo pasará con él.

Sólo que él no se da cuenta… me corrijo, lo sabe perfectamente. Para él tanto tú como yo somos objetos. Me ha usado, ha usado a sus conocidos y a todos con tal de vengarse. Y como ya lo he dicho al tomarnos como piezas él no cree que uno de nosotros quiera vengarse de él.

Pedir un poco de cariño de su parte es demasiado pedir, desde que descubrí su secreto, es decir… el final del plan LABB. Pude deducir que no importa quién sea, el cuerpo que tenga o las intenciones… él no se va a detener por que él no quiere otra cosa más que su venganza… el problema es que su venganza incluye el que nadie sepa quién es él. Y yo ya lo sé.

Y heme aquí, secuestrada a merced de nadie por que seguramente él estará intentando ganar.

Antes de siquiera lograr sacar una mano de las esposas tengo que decir que: sí, aún confío en él.

Lo mencioné en un principio. Confió en que se distraerá y echará todo a perder. Y todo… pues por tratarnos a todos como simples objetos.

Desde este punto de vista y con el tiempo que Naomi lleva conviviendo con él estoy casi segura de que ella está en las mismas que yo pero de una manera diferente. Apuesto mil dólares a que ella también tiene curiosidad por saber más de él.

Ay, Luxay Lúe, Beyond Birthday… ¿Cuándo aprenderás, a no aplicar el veneno que se usó en tu contra con otras personas? ... Si salgo de esta y ganas me tragaré mis palabras, y si no…

Espera… con todo esto… no será que… ¿tú serás su próxima victima?

.

* * *

><p>Tu opinión es importante, vamos un mensajito que no muerdo.<p>

Si no sabes que es  
>Azúcar Negro, es un Blog dedicado a B.<p>

h t t p : / / . com

Y sí, quien relata la historia es mi OC que para no entrar en detalles dejemos como que es una chica de mal carácter, amante de los tacones que se obsesiono con B hasta llegar a ser entrometida.


End file.
